Mobile HDD racks are provided to allow computer users to readily change HDD between different computers or to change computer with different HDDs. The HDDs that are currently available in the market have a number of different interface specifications, including IDE (40 pins), SCSI (50 pins) and WIDE SCSI (68 pins) which are in general not compatible with each other. In other words, a computer having a main board taking for example the SCSI interface has to use HDDs of the SCSI interface and under such a situation, the mobile HDD rack to be used with the computer and the HDD has to be of SCSI interface. Thus, it may be very cumbersome for the computer users in attempting to connect the HDDs to computers of different interface specifications.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a mobile HDD rack which allows HDDs of different interface specifications to be readily connected to computers of different interface specifications so as to overcome the above problem.